castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Earth
The Land of Earth is the second area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Land of Earth you must gain 100% influence in the first 4 Land of Fire quests (Guard The City Walls, The Stone Lake, River of Light, and Falls Of Jiraya). At first, only the 5 Main Quests are available. Then once you gain 100% influence in 4 out of the 5 Main Quests, then the Special Mission becomes available. After doing the Special Mission once, all Sub-Quests are unlocked for all quests that have reached 100% influence. (Note: You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests). Main Quest 1: The Stairs of Terra ' Earth Trolls dwell besides the stone stairs of Terra. They are the guardians and wardens of the land and part of the reason why Terra is so isolated. To continue forward, you must defeat these giant Earthen Trolls. Sub-Quest 1: ' Survive Troll Ambush Sub-Quest 2: Find Troll Weakness Main Quest 2: Crossing The Chasm A giant chasm lies between you and the path. There seems to be no other way but going underneath. There have been stories of legions of undead hiding in these chasms. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Undead Zombies Sub-Quest 2: Battle A Wraith Main Quest 3: The Forbidden Forest You are in the forest of the Tree Gods, a race of giant ents capable of smashing armies with a single foot. As you continue ahead, you see the toe of a tree god blocking your way. You must fight your way through! Sub-Quest 1: Fight Treants Sub-Quest 2: Purge Forest of Evil Main Quest 4: Vesuv Lookout You reach your first big checkpoint- The Vesuv Lookout. From here you can see many miles ahead. You make out the path to the Water Temple of Power but you also spot several raiders in the way. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Water Spirits Sub Quest 2: Protect Temple From Raiders Main Quest 5: The Water Temple This is one of several temples built in the ancient past to hide the location of the Holy Symbol. The symbol does not reside here, but clues take you underneath the temple, through an underground river where you must battle water demons. Sub-Quest 1: Fight Water Demons Sub-Quest 2: ' Fight Water Demon Lord' Special Mission: Gift Of Earth To restore a troubled land, you journey to an ancient temple. There is a myth that this temple is also the resting place of a holy weapon, a blade sheathed in stone and forgotten through the ages... Notes: * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * When it says you have a 50% chance of a Holy Avenger dropping, that means that every time you do the quest, you have a 50% chance of getting the item. This does NOT mean you will get the sword within 2 tries as one might think. I believe Statisticians refer to the phenomenon of taking 10 or 20 tries to get an item that has a 50% chance of dropping as the "Sucks To Be You" principle. * When it says there's a 50% chance to drop both the Colossal Orb and the Holy Avenger, the 50% chance is per item. So, you do not have a 50% chance to get both items, but there's a 50% chance of getting the Holy Avenger. There also happens to be a 50% chance to drop the Colossal Orb. It is possible to get both drops, only one to drop, or neither to drop when doing the quest. * The Colossal Orb is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Colossus, who is a Monster. Category:Quests